


Brother

by minkly1 (minkly)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1
Summary: Pela última vez, Himuro despediu-se de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Após uma temporada no ice hell fanfiqueiro, voltei para basqueteiro hell fanfiqueiro xD Sabe a vontade de voltar a explorar outros fandons? É isso!   
> Postando uma fanfic que precisava postar, nas notas finais está tudo explicadinho. Por isso, peço, por favor, para que leiam as notas finais.   
> Fanfic repostada no Nyah e inspirada na música "Brother" da banda grunge Alice in Chains (link no meio da fanfic). 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Dia atipicamente ensolarado para uma tarde de Dezembro nos Estados Unidos, principalmente em uma das várias praias desertas na cidade litorânea de Santa Monica, localizada no famoso Estado da Califórnia.

Um dia maravilhoso para qualquer pessoa, porém terrível para os presentes naquele penhasco. O cantor nipo-americano Tatsuya Himuro estava à frente dos convidados, segurando uma belíssima urna vermelha escura.

As lágrimas caídas na sua face eram inevitáveis, afinal o conteúdo dela trazia tantas lembranças, recordações memoráveis que ficarão para sempre na sua memória. Contudo, tinha que fazer aquilo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Emoções misturadas. Negação de que toda aquela situação era real, querer o tempo passar mais rápido para a dor curar de uma vez, impotência por não poder ser o senhor do destino e impedir aquilo.

A falta.

Saudade.

Não consolo.

Sem chão.

Uma mistura de sentimentos que não somente Tatsuya, mas todos ali presentes sentiam. Uns mais, outros menos.

Eis que ela, a hora, chegou.

Himuro começou a cantar uma canção muito significativa para todo aquele momento. “[Brother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1d_uuh9iKI)”, da banda grunge norte-americana Alice in Chains.

“ _(...) Roses in a vase of white_

_Bloodied by the thorns beside the leaves_

_That fall because my hand is_

_Pulling them hard as I can (...)”_

Logo em seguida, todos os presentes cantaram o refrão dela junto com Himuro, chorando tanto quanto o rapaz.

Tatsuya abriu a urna e deixou a urna levar as cinzas do “irmão”, melhor amigo Taiga Kagami, morto em um acidente de avião ontem, e realizar o último desejo dele: tornar um só com o mar.

“ _(...) You were always so far away_

_I know that pain so don't you run away_

_Like you used to do (...)”_

**Author's Note:**

> Link dessa fanfic no Nyah: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/736038/Brother/  
> Link no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/brother-9419783  
> \----------------//---------------------   
> Assim como minha fanfic de Yuri!!! On Ice chamada “Dead Roses”, essa fanfic também é uma forma de desabafo, mostrar meu luto à morte do meu padrasto, pois ela foi escrita três semanas após o falecimento. Portanto, essa fanfic é também uma homenagem a ele. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, beijos e até a próxima \o


End file.
